Anna Camp
Anna Ragsdale CampPLAYBILL.COM'S CUE & A: Anna Camp. August 2008., born September 27, 1982Anna Camp Biograpgy, is a 31-year-old television and Broadway actress. She is known for her role as Sarah Newlin on True Blood, as Aubrey Posen in Pitch Perfect, as Gwen Grandy on The Mindy Project, and guest starred as Candace Dystra on Glee in 2009. Personal life Camp was born to Dee Kornegay and Tom Camp in Aiken, South Carolina.Anna Camp BiograpgyAnna Camp Bio She has an older sister, Saluda.Anna Camp Biograpgy Camp graduated from the University of North Carolina School of the Arts with a Bachelor of Fine Arts degree in 2004.Anna Camp Swears She's No Vixen; `Child' Loves Kids: N.Y. StageNaked Camp Wishes for Potter's Invisible Cloak in `Equus' Role She moved to New York City shortly after graduating.'Equus' actress Anna Camp She had been married to Michael Mosley for three years before it was reported that Mosley and Camp would be getting a divorce in 2013.Anna Camp and Michael Mosley Are Getting Divorced May 2013. Camp is now currently in a relationship with her Pitch Perfect co-star, and fellow Glee guest star, Skylar Astin.Anna Camp, Skylar Astin Dating: 'Pitch Perfect' Costars 'Have Amazing Chemistry' (REPORT, PHOTOS) June 2013 Career She has had a recurring role on True Blood since 2009, however it is unknown if she will appear in season seven. Camp has a recurring role in The Mindy Project and portrayed Aubrey Posen in Pitch Perfect. Camp was announced to have joined the cast of How I Met Your Mother as Cassie,Anna Camp Joins 'How I Met Your Mother' and was casted as Brody (Skylar Astin)'s ex-girlfriend on Ground Floor on August 29, 2013.Exclusive: It's a Pitch Perfect Reunion as Anna Camp Guest Stars on TBS' Ground Floor Filmography Trivia *She is 5' 5" (1.65 m). *She is President of Vodka Cran Productions. *She started acting in second grade in South Carolina. *She received her BFA from the North Carolina School of the Arts in 2004. *She starred in the rock band Train's music video for the song, Marry Me. *She portrayed Aubrey Posen in the 2012 musical movie'' Pitch Perfect.'' The movie won a 2013 Teen Choice Award for Comedy. *Camp will have a mini Pitch Perfect reunion on Ground Floor, as her co-stars are Skylar Astin and Alexis Knapp. *She will be in two shows, How I Met Your Mother and Ground Floor, as her former Glee recurring/guest stars (James Earl III and Neil Patrick Harris) have been in. However, she didn't appear in any scenes with them on Glee. * Camp had scenes with former Glee guest-star, Tamlyn Tomita, on True Blood. They didn't have any scenes together on Glee though. Gallery anna1.jpg anna2.jpg anna3.jpg anna4.jpg anna5.jpg anna6.jpg anna7.jpg anna8.jpg anna9.jpg anna10.jpg anna11.jpg anna12.jpg anna13.jpg anna14.jpg anna15.jpg Anna-Camp.jpg anna-camp-mad-men-05.jpg Anna+Camp+Fox+2012+Programming+Presentation+lWmonRj-QSzl.jpg Anna+Camp+Fox+2012+Programming+Presentation+MWURJEU0EN-l.jpg Anna+Camp+New+People+Off+Broadway+Opening+WaVq5GdoEZUl.jpg Anna+Camp+Opening+Ceremony+37th+Deauville+Dpe8FfC0r7Vl.jpg AnnaCamp_1.jpg SQM-000584.jpg Acamp1.jpg Anna+Camp+Premiere+Universal+Pictures+Gold+m4IyZ-shfUax.jpg AC1.jpg AC2.jpg anna_camp_white_dress_UU9VkSN.sized.jpg Anna+Camp+Premiere+Universal+Pictures+Gold+lrUvc3LpbMKl.jpg anna-camp-alexis-knapp-mtv-movie-awards-2013-red-carpet-02.jpg ANNA-CAMP-at-ELLEs-Women-in-Television-Celebration-in-Hollywood-5.jpg esq-anna-camp-1012-xlg.jpg annacamp1.jpg an.jpg annaca.jpg rg.jpg Anna_2013_Teen_Choice_Awards.jpg Anna_and_Skylar_TChoice_2013.jpg TT and AC on TB.jpg AC ICONmag.jpg AC ICONmag2.jpg AC ICONmag3.jpg AC ICONmag5.jpg AC ICONmag6.jpg AC ICONmag7.jpg AC ICONmag8.jpg AC ICONmag10.jpg AC ICONmag4.jpg Anna Anna Club Monoco’s Fifth Avenue Flagship2.jpg Anna Club Monoco’s Fifth Avenue Flagship3.jpg Anna Club Monoco’s Fifth Avenue Flagship.jpg Garden and Gun AC.jpg Garden and Gun AC(2).jpg Garden and Gun AC(3).jpg Garden and Gun AC(4).jpg Garden and Gun AC(5).jpg Garden and Gun AC(6).jpg AC tbt.jpg References Videos External links * * * Anna Camp's Twitter - @TheRealAnnaCamp Category:Actors Category:Guest Stars